fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolan Houdini
's Slave Trade |mark location= |occupation=Independent S-Class Mage |previous occupation=Apprentice to Harry Houdini Slave |team= |previous team= |partner=Harry Houdini(Occasionally) Marx Frost Anila Baltimore |previous partner= |base of operations=Wandering across |status=Active |relatives=Harry Houdini(Foster Father) Abraham Houdini(Foster Brother) Donna Houdini(Foster Niece) |counterpart= |magic=Arc of Reality Pulse Magic Repel Requip Sword Magic Transformation Water Magic |weapons='Seven-Branched Sword' (七支刀, Shichishitō) |image gallery= yes }} Nolan Houdini (ノーラン・フーヂニ, Nōran Hūdini) is an who wanders across the entirety of on perilous . He is a mage who has been classified as a based on his completion of extremely difficult “SS-Class” and “10 Year” jobs across war-ridden countries such as and . Despite his fame as "Nolan the Mediator" (口利きのノーラン, Kuchikiki no Nōran), however, the powerful mage has a very humble background. Nolan had been placed into the slave trade very early in his life so that his parents could continue to pay off the enormous debt they had as a result of their alcohol and gambling addiction. Eventually, a young Harry Houdini would abolish the said slave trade while on a job as part of , leading him to notice Nolan, who was brimming with magical potential. Following the children being placed into an orphanage within , Harry had adopted Nolan against his family’s wishes, raising him as less of a son and more of a student within the arts of magic. Eventually, Nolan grew to become a powerful mage, independently gaining access to jobs that only the strongest of individuals could hope to adventure on. However, following Harry’s announcement to retire as a member of the , Nolan returned to Fiore in hopes of challenging him and taking the honorary position to continue the legend’s legacy. Appearance Nolan is a man distinguished by his extremely refined appearance despite some of his actions showing otherwise. His presence within any situation is one that immediately calls for attention despite his rather simplistic features. Ironically, despite originating from the lower-class, Nolan has had a surprisingly attractive physical appearance following his adoption into the Houdini Family, indicating that his parents were responsible for the plight that Nolan’s physical condition had been through when he was a younger man. Nolan is noted for his sharp facial features. He has a long, angular facial structure which is made apparent by his defined jawline and rather pointy chin. In addition to this, he is noted for his sharp nose, thin lips, piercing grey eyes and short eyebrows – a sign of nobility he placed upon himself. In addition, he has highly stylistic hair that appears to get messy easy, however, especially considering the amount of battle he goes through. It is neck-length, with a fringe parting on the left and a few locks separately coming down near his nose. While normally wavy, it can quickly become straight and dull depending on what it exposes, hence why he normally covers his head significantly while in places with extreme climates. It should also be noted that, despite what his attire might suggest, Nolan is a man of a considerably muscular build. While not overly done due to his preference for the magical arts, it is clearly reflective of the intensive training he has gone through in order to tame the magic he does possess. The most noticeable part about his physique, however, is his stature. Given his reputation, one would assume that he is far more intimidating. However, he is strangely at a very average height, giving him the appearance of common nobility, rather than a powerful mage. Nolan generally has two staple attires he wears for practical purposes. Given that he never has a single home to return to as a result of his continuous adventures, Nolan ensures the attire he wears is stylish, comfortable and practical for a wide variety of purposes. Nolan wears a somewhat simple black kimono, with notably large sleeves. It appears to be made out of a fabric that was harvested by the beast known as the Vulcan. In addition to this, Nolan wears a white sash around his waist to fasten the kimono, and wears simple straw sandals with white socks on his feet. Finally, the man wears a simple cloak over his attire in order to protect from extreme temperature changes. This is due to the unique properties of the cloak coming from an unnamed reptilian species, which allows it to, notably, resist extreme climate change by altering the magical properties of its skin. By harvesting its skin and using it for this purpose, Nolan enhances his ability to survive within the drastically changing climates of the areas with powerful monsters. On the other hand, when not adventuring, Nolan replaces this somewhat bizarre cloak with a much more simple white . It is noted for its modernization by way of a noticeably high collar and golden lining across the entirety of the haori in order to add a unique sense of style to the article of clothing. Personality Nolan is an individual characterized by his desire for independence. Due to his background within slavery, Nolan fully understands the necessity for individuals - lawful and villainous alike - to desire their freedom above all else. As a result, the mage has an air of power but humility surrounding him at all times. He is someone who can be approached with virtually any problem and, due to the man's eagerness to prove his own worth, he will take it with no questions asked. Or at least that was what Nolan once believed in. His extensive experiences with people have told him otherwise. Despite what these experiences would normally do to a person's idealism, it had the almost opposite effect to Nolan's own. While retaining a sense of maturity about his ideals, he still jumps in almost foolhardily to solve the problems of other people, risking his own life for the sole reason of "freeing the soul" (魂お放つ, Tamashī o Hanatsu), a philosophy he has lived by for the majority of his lifetime. A direct consequence of the nature of "freedom" that he pursues is that his mannerisms are considerably different to one who descends from nobility. Whilst many would attribute his rather direct mannerisms to his lower-class background, Harry and Donna both refute this claim. After all, they state that Nolan's frank, albeit polite nature, stems entirely from his desire to not be subject to authority without reason. In this case, the authority that he speaks of is the social norms that aristocracy tend to follow in order to appear as good role-models in the eyes of the public. Consequently, Nolan appears to talk with a polite tone to individuals who he has no reason to dislike. He is quite honest about his opinions and is fully willing to argue with others who believe that their opinions are concrete about a certain matter. In fact, he engages in healthy debates often, something which he often engages Harry's precious time in whenever Nolan comes to visit the old man. Although one might appear to believe that Nolan's emotional state cannot be penetrated as a consequence of his considerable experience and wisdom over the years, Nolan's behavior would say something else entirely. Nolan, while being a patient man, has his limits. However, his anger can be demonstrated in two specific ways: his comical anger at the smaller things that irritate him, or his silent anger. His silent anger, causing him to be labelled as "Man of the Demonic Fury" (魔狂の漢, Makyō no Otoko) later in his life, is one that is caused by his provocation to issues that are very sensitive to him. Among these are and , both of which he was exposed to as a young child. These traumatic experiences, combined with his innate morality, leaves him to be a terrifying individual to confront when he is in this state. A shining example of his persuasion was during a confrontation with the 's elite, where he single-handedly forced them to be compelled to send him on the mission to exterminate an entire alliance of that attempted to revive 's slave trade, a sheer indication of his powers of persuasion. 's battle.]] On the other end of this anger is a sense of compassion found in very few. Due to what the man has witnessed throughout his lifetime, he cannot tolerate when other people are victimized for almost any reason. Due to this, Nolan has developed a caring side for all those in need. He regularly visits and donates to orphanages in several countries and, if others are involved in a battle of any way, will always put their lives above his own, regardless of the injuries he might sustain as a consequence. This is directed even to his mage companions, of which he has aplenty. Despite their highly refined capabilities as S-Class Mages in their own rights, Nolan, as an elder individual and a compassionate man, has regularly intervened in the conflicts of other mages. Despite their ridiculous notions of honor and false pride, Nolan brings them down to the ground with both the notion that he is a "concerned old man," but also the fact that "one should not ever refuse help when it concerns your life," logic that his companions fail to argue against. The man's plethora of experiences, however, have also forced him to awaken a suppressed part of his personality that Nolan attempts to hide at all times. Nevertheless, it manages to shine clearly through life-threatening combat. Make no mistake, Nolan is an individual who enjoys a healthy spar or duel, engaging in them frequently to keep his skills sharp and his enjoyment for the activity on an all-time high. This is particularly true when it comes to his swordsmanship, an aspect of his combat that Nolan maintains his pride over. On the other end of the spectrum — something witnessed within his swordsmanship — however, is the grim nature of Nolan's tortuous experiences. Despite the man following the ideals of individuals being free to make their own choices and having the capacity to do what is ultimately correct for them and the world at large, he understands that there are some who refuse to abide by the concept of a moral horizon. To these people, Nolan unleashes the true brunt of his fury. Morality is a concept that is long lost to the man, as heads spiral across the ground should the man lose all restraint. In summation, Nolan is an individual with a kind heart and passion for freedom. However, it is the experiences he has faced over his life that have molded him into the man he is today; a man with an unbending will in front of all adversity. Despite having fallen into the recesses of immorality, Nolan's compassion will always override any acts of cruelty that the man may commit. An ambitious, kind-hearted and passionate man; he is an ideal that all mages in the world wish to follow. History Nolan was a child who was born during the most tumultuous times of , where the slave trade orchestrated by powerful ran rampant due to the government being overthrown by an act of revolution. Because of this, Nolan had been placed within the slave trade ever since he was a meager five years old. While the life was initially a great burden for him, he had known full well he wasn't strong enough to change anything. As such, he continued to labor his days away underneath unjust masters who, despite being citizens of the very country that wanted a positive change, had used their vast monetary affluence in order to not be brought down to the level of common civilians. Given this confinement by those higher in the social hierarchy than he was, Nolan, from a young age, came to despise those with money, believing all of them to be selfish and lacking any sense of morality. As time passed and passed, eventually the fateful year would arrive that would ultimately change Nolan's life for the better. Living in a Dark Guild, Nolan was forced to slave away to the demands of the abusive mages. However, suddenly, Nolan's savior had come from the light, eradicating those very mages with the flames of retribution. Indeed, the man regarded as Harry Houdini had placed himself in between the slaves and the Dark Mages, obliterating them on behalf of Bosco's community. However, the man had been severely injured as well; being outnumbered that significantly had its repercussions. Nolan's admiration for the man grew to the point where he hadn't slept for two days just to ensure the man had rested and healed up properly. On the third day, when the man woke from his unconscious state, Harry had noticed Nolan sleeping next to the bed that he rested at. Understanding that the young man had cured him, Harry had, once Nolan awoke, asked Nolan a rather simple question: "Hey kid. Wanna come with me? You look like you have the potential to do something big. I mean, you healed all my wounds while not sleeping yourself, right? How'd you have the stamina to do that? It's obvious to me; you have Magic! The magic brimming around you is helping you stay alive even in these rustic conditions! Do you want to be strong, just like me? Then come along! I can make you even stronger than this!" These words had inspired Nolan. After all, Nolan had nobody to live for but those scum who had enslaved him. His only friend, a fellow slave, was also raped and killed due to her status and his unnamed parents had likely left the country or been killed after selling Nolan to the slave traders. Given such circumstances, Nolan, with tears of happiness welling up in his eyes, smiled widely and responded with an affirmative nod. Happy by this response, Harry ruffled Nolan's hair and told him that they were leaving the next day. The day passed quickly and, with burning fervor, Nolan and Harry headed back to the country of . On their way to Harry's rather large residence — as commented by Harry himself — Nolan would witness Harry's elevation into one of the positions of the Ten Wizard Saints. This inspired Nolan, from a young age, to surpass Harry and one day continue his legacy within the Ten Wizard Saints, although the man would never know the fact. while training with Harry.]] Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = *'Locked Blades, Locked Resolve': Nolan is a man who has accomplished several things in life. His particular successes over and neighboring countries forced even the Queen to acknowledge and congratulate his success, which she did adequately with large festivities. However, interestingly enough, the Queen also proposed that her guardian, Sirius, be tested against Nolan's own legendary prowess. Not one to refuse a battle of any kind, Nolan takes up his sword to challenge this mighty foe...and perhaps even teach him a lesson or two on life itself? |-| Magic and Abilities Above all else, Nolan is noted to be a mage of exceptional power, his standing being among the likes of the due to the feats he has accomplished within his life. Having shown the capability to bear the burden of apprenticeship underneath Harry Houdini, subsequently take on some of the most perilous known to mages and destroy an uprising alliance of single-handedly being exceptional feats that he is known for. Given Nolan's plentiful number of experiences over his tenure being a mage, he is regarded as an enemy that most wouldn't be capable of fighting against, simply due to the amount of skills he has amassed over his years as a mage. He is regarded by those who know of his relationship to Harry Houdini as the superior of the two — although the claim is debatable — and has been noted to have fought several powerful opponents, including the most powerful Blood Dragon while still retaining his life, a feat only replicated by , who in himself is known to be a very powerful mage. Natural Abilities : Nolan is a master of the sword and, given his tutor's penchant for the weapon, this is not surprising in the slightest. However, Nolan's capabilities appear to be more aligned to his own mindset as a combatant rather than focusing on technical skill, which in itself does not pose any hindrance for the man. Furthermore, when one takes into consideration the Seven-Branched Sword's properties, Nolan can also be considered a highly adaptable swordsman, managing to execute rather difficult maneuvers with various sword types with ease and precision. In fact, his skill enabled him to fight on-par with — and momentarily overwhelm — a swordsman such as Sirius, ending their match in a draw despite the man almost solely specializing in swordsmanship.Locked Blades, Locked Resolve As a swordsman, however, Nolan's primary weapon is the Seven-Branched Sword's default state: the katana. However, due to Nolan's noticeable shift in paradigms when it comes to true combat against sparring matches, he boasts two different fighting styles for separate occasions. Against standard enemies who he doesn't consider a threat, or he isn't fighting for his life, Nolan will use what he calls the Sparring Sword (練習の剣, Renshū no Tsurugi). This state is one that subconsciously holds back Nolan's anger and temperament within his swordsmanship, thus causing his swordsmanship to be expressed primarily through a neutral stance that keeps Nolan's blade parallel to his waist, while his right foot remains slightly more forward than his left. Due to this, even if he were to switch the hand he uses, or the number of hands he uses, he is always able to react easily to an opponent's blade with his own. Nolan ensures this through subtly moving his wrists in order to shift the positioning of his sword to quickly make precise counterattacks that can seamlessly break through an opponent's offensive or defensive maneuvers without much struggle; these are primarily targeted to the opponent's limbs due to their importance in maintaining a solid stance. On the other end of the spectrum, when placed within a situation that demands Nolan's full attention, his form is labelled the Killing Sword (殺生の剣, Sesshō no Tsurugi). Given the man's temperament, the moment Nolan makes use of this state is one that causes almost all enemies to run away due to the level of fear they possess. Unlike his Sparring Sword, Nolan loses almost all sense of serenity when placed within a situation of this form. Underhanded tactics are a commonality, wide slashes are used to overwhelm an enemy's defenses and Nolan's own openings are used as bait to lure his enemies in, trapping them to deal fatal damage if one isn't careful. At this point in time, Nolan's skill is internalized; he has no need to consciously express certain parts of his skill such as his stance, as they are all dedicated towards the eradication of his enemy. His movements are little more than a blur, the sudden shifts between slashes, piercing strikes and even sweeping movements made through brute force causing all enemies to accept defeat the moment he enters combat. Furthermore, when considering that he doesn't restrain himself from employing magic while in this state, the possibility of Nolan's defeat is almost nil, something expressed quite clearly against 's Dark Guild alliance — albeit, he had assistance from his Second Origin's activation. : Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: High Intellect: *'Masterful Strategist and Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities : *'Monster-Class Aura' (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power): *'Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送 (マジックシグナル) Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning Magic Satellite Broadcasting) Prominent Magic Arc of Reality (現実のアーク, Genjitsu no Āku) is an extremely powerful Caster–Type Lost Magic that was only available to Nolan following an encounter with Abramelin within the castle known as . Given the reputation of Abramelin as a spell-merchant, even the Royal Family wanted to know of the spells that the man had been selling, as a means to ensure that their safety wasn't compromised by his wares. On the other hand, Nolan had been safeguarding a certain member of the Royal Family who had gone an international expedition and had only just returned to Mercurius on the day the two encountered one another. Abramelin, well aware of Nolan's reputation, decided to give the man a magic tome that he had purchased, knowing that, within Nolan's hands, it would be made to good use. While the exact nature of the tome wasn't known to Nolan, he had heard rumors of the powerful magic. Thus, he decided to pursue it with his mentor's supervision until he eventually made the magic his signature attribute; all at the age of 21. Arc of Reality has a rather simply phrased ability: manipulation of individual perception of reality. Reality, as it is known to people, is very subjective. It is based off of what the brain knows to "complete" the image that it already has. Therefore, reality is something known to be very subjective to the majority of individuals. The Arc of Reality, while sounding like a magic that manipulates existing reality, it actually does the opposite. The nature of the magic actually subjects another's "personal reality" (自分だけの現実,パーソナルリアリティ), Pāsonaru Riariti lit. "Reality of Oneself") under scrutiny, thereby causing them to lose the willpower to fight as their reality crumbles away beneath itself. The method in which the magic functions is through a "magic link" (マジックリンク Majikku Rinku). A magic link is one formed through Nolan exerting his magic within a specific radius. So long as his magical aura surrounds both himself and his opponent, this may be achieved. Following the establishment of this magic link, Nolan may impart the effects of the Arc of Reality on his opponent. Through manipulating the electrical signals within the brain by way of magic, Nolan may impart certain visions to the opponent within the radius of his magical energy. The effects of this are varied, and are decided by Nolan based on what he wants his opponents to imagine at any given time. Notably, despite the potential for mental deterioration with this magic, Nolan's use of it differs very significantly. Nolan, as a man who vouches for the earning of freedom, places his enemies in an elaborate illusion that forces them to go to their limits – both physical and mental – in order for Nolan to truly gauge their desperation for freedom. A reflection of this would be Nolan's construction of an "ultimate defense", manipulating his surrounding environment to make it impossible for his opponent to truly land a blow. While appearing virtually impenetrable, the magic has a few weaknesses. If Nolan were to go "out of character" with the use of his this magic – use something he is normally unable to – an opponent might realize that they have been placed under an illusion and break through it. Likewise, if they notice certain inconsistencies between the immediate environment and the environment outside of the radius given, then they can break through the illusion. Finally, the concentration and quantity of magic required for the magic to be performed effectively is something that Nolan is unable to produce for an extended period of time without succumbing to exhaustion. .]] *'Annihilation of Objectivity' (客観性の壊滅, Kyakkansei no Kaimetsu): A spell that requires Nolan to temporarily break his primary principle of allowing the opponent to gain freedom temporarily. Using the almost limitless capabilities of his magic and placing it under the jurisdiction of his unique Sword Magic style, Nolan may proceed to create a confined area defined by the radius of the swords surrounding Nolan and his opponent(s). This confined area is one that is almost impossible to escape from, unless one has great flight capabilities, which can also be blocked quite easily. This spell prevents the opponent from exiting the radius which Arc of Reality functions underneath optimal conditions, therefore allowing Nolan to completely and utterly destroy their perception on reality to the point where they would likely be kept in a state where their mental deterioriation forces them to be unable to even move. However, due to the consequences of the spell on the opponent, Nolan only restricts this spell on the most diabolical individuals in existence. Likewise, he ensures that it is used with great timing, for the sheer magical energy and concentration required to keep the spell active for more than a minute can even threaten to empty his own reserves, which have been actively increased with the addition of . Notably, the spell, when used alongside the ability to activate one's Second Origin gives it far more power and stability, in exchange for entirely destroying Nolan's moral code. inflicted on an opponent.]] *'Arrival of Reality' (現実の出現, Genjitsu no Shutsugen): This particular spell is one that Nolan always attempts to conclude a battle of the minds with. The moment his enemy feels remorse for their actions is the moment that Nolan initiates this spell. As the spell name might suggest, it functions around breaking the illusions formed by Arc of Reality. This is done through the sudden recollection of magical energy that Nolan has exerted in the environment, which has the appearance of shattering glass. The sudden return to reality forces the opponents to quiver in fear of Nolan's capabilities, which generally nullifies their will to fight further. Alternatively, Nolan can shatter and recreate alternate realities at a whim, making it impossible for his opponent to distinguish between reality and illusion. in use.]] *'Will of Heaven' (天運, Tenun): .]] Pulse Magic (脈魔法, Myaku Mahō): One of Nolan's signature magical abilities. This magic provides the caster with the ability to, as its name suggests, induce and enhance pulses within a given area through magic. Pulses, in a general sense, are defined as a single vibration of a wave. Due to this, they are in virtually every motion that we take. Using magical particles that surround a certain area of the body that initiates the said vibration(s), the user of the magic can proceed to exponentially enhance its magnitude. Depending on the amount of, and direction of the magic, an individual may cause a simple flick of a finger to have a significantly higher impact than what it is to be expected. Nevertheless, there are limitations to this form of magic. If one doesn't enhance the correct pulse or places too much magical power into it, the force can recoil and damage the user significantly. Furthermore, one can only enhance pulses that come directly from the body, rather than external forces such as the swing of a blade. Notably, the pulses also travel quite effectively under a variety of terrains, allowing a masterful user to have numerous options when faced with distress. Nolan's use of the magic is unorthodox. Due to Nolan's necessity for high-speed combat as a result of the wide variety of magic he employs at varying distances, he focused the use of Pulse Magic primarily at his lower body. By using magical power to enhance the force behind each "tap" of his foot, he manages to increase his speed to a significant level momentarily before the step ends. Due to the nature of Pulse Magic being used in this manner, the sound that it creates is akin to the sound one makes when one knocks on a person's door. Furthermore, his regular use of the magic in this method causes it to be mistaken for other forms of speed-enhancement such as , or even , allowing for a unique deception by Nolan in combat. .]] Repel (撃退, Gekitai): Repel is a unique magic, the primary nature of which is almost instinctual when mastered to the point that Nolan has. The magic itself focuses around the nature of forces, in particular, forces of any kind that are directed towards Nolan himself. Due to Nolan's natural control over his own magical energy, this magic is perfect for making full use of this control. By actively keeping an aura of magical energy around him as he does for another magic of his, Repel consciously detects any force that goes within the proximity of this field. Given that Nolan makes the field five meters wide, it allows the magic plenty of opportunity to block any outside forces like its nature entails. The mechanisms of the magic is simple: through utilizing magical energy as a medium, Repel subsequently produces a counter-force to anything that has the intention of actively harming him within the said radius. These counter-forces may be in the shape of standard magical shields, or more complex forces such as intense heat to counter ice-based abilities or even rather powerful forces such as increasing the local gravitational pull. However, such an advantageous magic has a plethora of weaknesses: the cost of magical energy to sustain the magic is based both on the counter-force it produces as well as maintaining the field of magical energy, making it highly draining on reserves. Additionally, Repel may only block one force at any given time, unless it is split into multiple sections such as a single spell procuring multiple fireballs. Regardless of the restrictions placed on the magic, it is still a very potent magic and one that Nolan prides himself in mastering. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Nolan makes use of the prominent Sword Magic discipline through his signature magical sword, the Seven-Branched Sword. Sword Magic is a magic that invokes the power within a specific magical blade that the wielder possesses. In the case of Nolan, by channeling magic within the blade, he can proceed to morph its physical shape into six alternate forms besides its default form. Due to this, it possesses considerable versatility and enables Nolan to fight on level-playing fields with a wide variety of physical combatants. *'Heaven's Sword' (天剣, Tenken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form. Upon drawing this aspect of the blade, the Seven-Branched Sword becomes a completely straight-line with a simple white hilt, crossguard and blade. The blade, however, is extraordinarily light, but it can be used for extremely fast strikes, overwhelming his enemy by disorienting them with several afterimages influenced by interacting with the light in the atmosphere directly. However, given that it is so light, it is also very fragile. Upon breaking, the sword reverts to its standard state. *'Human's Sword' (仁剣, Jinken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form. Upon drawing this aspect of the blade, the Seven-Branched Sword becomes a rather large with a mellow brown color. Given the blade's large size, Nolan utilizes it primarily for defensive purposes. The large width of the blade manages to fend off against attacks from smaller blades and its durability is very high. However, the blade also has several cracks within its frame. When exploited, however, they do not simply shatter the blade, they become separate blades themselves when Nolan wishes to place his opponent in a pinlock, something this particular blade does very effectively. *'Asura's Sword' (修羅剣, Shuraken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form. Fire is an element that possesses three different states, paralleling the Asura and its three heads: dormancy, warmth and burning. Taking this into account, Nolan, when activating this spell, immediately places his blade in dormancy. It takes the appearance of the standard blade, albeit covered with an intense pink aura of magical power. When accessing its powers of warmth, Asura's Sword is able to cauterize wounds effortlessly without causing any known damage to the victim of the said cauterization. When Nolan accesses its burning state, however, the true power of the sword. By pouring magical power into it, several pink, flickering flames, come out of the katana and proceed to create imitations of the blade that, while being weak, are able to act as potent distractions. He combines this aspect of his Sword Magic with Arc of Reality to confine his opponents in an illusory realm and subsequently destroy their resolve entirely. *'Preta's Sword' (餓鬼剣, Gakiken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form... *'Animal's Sword' (獣剣, Jūken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form... *'Hell's Sword' (業剣, Gōken): The embodiment of the concept of in bladed form... .]] Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This form of magic is one that provides the caster with the capability to form and manipulate quantities of water at any given period of time through the exertion of one's magical energy. These quantities of water, due to being surrounded by Nolan's magical energy, cannot be manipulated by any other magician. While it appears that Nolan's use of this magic is unorthodox given his mentor's specializations, it is later stated by Nolan that he had acquired this magic on his own terms due to always having a desire to defeat his mentor in battle. As a result, Nolan's prowess within Water Magic is perhaps one of his greatest assets within any situation. In particular, Nolan appears to be fully capable of summoning large quantities of water with but a glance, overwhelming his opponents with the sheer volume of liquid used against them. As an extension of this skill, Nolan also is able to manipulate vast bodies of water — such as an entire lake — to catalyze his various spells, named or unnamed. Despite being able to manipulate large quantities to his advantage, Nolan's signature skill lies in the intricacy of his manipulation. He can telepathically manipulate bodies of water and shift its purpose by altering its shape and density to accommodate for virtually any known situation, and can do so at rapid speed. Due to this, and Nolan's remarkable scientific knowledge, he can turn almost any situation to his advantage. It should be noted that freezing or evaporating Nolan's water does little to hinder Nolan due to the man using the full force of his magical energy to manipulate the said water, making only the strongest of Slayers capable of consuming the said magic as well. in use.]] *'Locking Waves' (施錠波浪, Sejō Harō): Nolan, employing the density and viscosity of water to his advantage, sends out an omnidirectional wave of water from any possible medium, including his own body or sword. This wave of water spreads the water's density across a large surface, and anything coming into contact with its viscous surface is immediately slowed down considerably. Due to Nolan's advanced capabilities within Water Magic, Nolan is capable of using this spell to slow down a wide variety of attacks from numerous directions at a distance that comes close to five hundred meters. However, Nolan appears to use this in a much more practical manner. By employing the spell in a small radius that forces an opponent to move in a certain direction to evade it, Nolan can create openings which he can then exploit to defeat his enemies in a single, well-timed stroke. .]] *'Wind and Waves' (波風, Namikaze): This particular spell employs the concept Nolan epitomizes while making use of water magic: complete domination through his magical power. However, he does so through the conjuration phase, thereby allowing him to latch water off of any source, including the air and plants. While, obviously, this causes the said substance to have less substance, it also enables him to effortlessly fight in areas where it is determined, by others, that he has no advantage. In addition, it works as a very powerful surprise tactic, overwhelming his enemies with sharp blades of water that can quickly cause debilitating injuries. Other Magic Requip (換装, Kansō): A rather basic magic that is considered more of a convenience than anything else. Given Nolan's vast repertoire of rather advanced magic, one would assume that Nolan doesn't dabble in this sort of magic. However, this is far from the truth. Due to Harry's insistence for Nolan to always be grounded in his teachings, he was provided with three simple magic to counterbalance the advanced magic he had learned over the course of his lifetime: Requip, and Pulse Magic. Nolan's use of Requip is simple, but very effective. Due to only carrying one weapon, the transition from it to the real world is instantaneous as a result of it being in extremely close proximity to the dimensional opening that Nolan pulls out his weapon from. As such, he can activate it on a whim, causing his weapon to appear and disappear without a trace in a matter of an instant, making combat against him rather difficult for most opponents. Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): A basic form of magic that allows one to morph their outward physiology in order to disguise themselves. It has several stages of mastery, each of which holding a particular skill. Nolan's skill has advanced to the stage where he can quite quickly change his physical appearance, clothing and voice with very little effort. Based on an encounter he had as a young man with a certain woman, he transforms into a woman known as Ilyana whenever he desires to manipulate more lustful targets to achieve his objectives. Second Origin The Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is rumored to be by others to be a completely separate Magic Origin (魔原, Magen). However, it is noted that this rumor is incorrect. Following study by several Esoterologists, the Second Origin is, in fact, the epitomy of power any mage can possess. The Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of years, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the . However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of , it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially , though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact; in the case of , it appeared to be when the life of herself and her friends were in mortal danger, which enabled her to wield the fabled . However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Nolan's particular use of the Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) was within . Following the realization that, single-handedly, Nolan would be killed by the vast number of mages that were present, Nolan had reached into the depths of his soul. His Pact could only be fulfilled if he was risking his life for people he...More Coming Soon Relationships Family and Friends Harry Houdini Marx Frost Sirius Elsa Anila Baltimore Levi Magic Council Doranbolt Gran Doma Dark Mages Zeref Ash Sangria Trivia Quotes *(To Harry Houdini) "Freeing the soul!" (魂お放つ！, Tamashī o Hanatsu!) *(To Marx Frost) "The thing is, Marx...when it comes to those around me, my heart is pulled towards their safety. No matter how much my mind says it's tactically inappropriate, I will do so regardless. Because...I can't see anyone else going through the pain I've been through. Fighting stylishly might be fun...but it can end up with your injuries too, you know?" *(To Kenneth) "Fighting while regarding for honor and pride is...worthless. To willingly injure yourself in order to go out with a bang is the mindset for the young and naive. You have a lot to lose, young man. Don't waste your life on something as trivial as style, when exploding as brightly as a firework will only end up with you becoming no more than a blurred memory." *(To Elsa) "To see a little girl like you hold that gun with those eyes...it pains me so much. Put it down...I do not desire to hurt you. Do you want freedom from this place? Run. Run far away. Someone like you...deserves a good life. To be haunted by these memories...I can't allow this anymore. Come with me, young one...and do tell me your name?" *(To Sirius and Hisui E. Fiore) "Hahahaha, perfect, perfect! While I didn't expect such a sudden turn of events...things have certainly played out perfectly. If we shall begin with a contest of swordsmanship, then...Let's celebrate this festive occasion with a collision of our roaring spirits through our blades!" Locked Blades, Locked Resolve Creation and Conception The creation of Nolan was inspired, quite simply, by the prospect of creating Harry Houdini's successor. Knowing full well that the man would not be easily defeated by any opponent, the author decided to create a student of the man; the bond between the two reflecting those akin to Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya from the recently concluded manga and anime series, . In addition, the author wished to create a powerful character without the obvious flaws that several of those types of characters had: evil intentions or extreme arrogance. As such, Nolan's background conflicted with Harry's, forcing the opposing dynamics between the two to create a character who is much more active about bringing a change, rather than stifle with inactivity as the appear to do in canon. In terms of the magic choice Nolan has, in particular focusing upon Arc of Reality, Repel and Water Magic, the concept was simple: magic to juxtapose Harry. While Harry's magic was grounded within reality but focused on appearances and showy effects, Nolan's is remarkably different. Both Arc of Reality and Repel are noted to be extremely practical forms of magic, having little to no extravagance in the way Nolan employs them. Furthermore, Nolan's desire for victory against Harry lead him to pursue Water Magic, the manner in which he employs it also differing from Harry's style of Fire Magic. Overall, Nolan is a man who is destined to surpass Harry, both as a result of his great power and growth over the course of his life, but also the course of the writer's growth, as both a person and writer ever since he constructed Harry. References Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Houdini Family Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage